P. J. Byrne
| birth_place = Maplewood, New Jersey, U.S. | birth_name = Paul Jeffrey Byrne | children = 1 | residence = Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actor | alma_mater = Boston College | yearsactive = 2001–present | spouse= Jaime Nicole Padula (2007–present) }} Paul Jeffrey Byrne (born December 15, 1974) is an American film and television actor. Byrne is best known for his roles as Nicky "Rugrat" Koskoff in the Martin Scorsese film The Wolf of Wall Street (2013) and Bolin on Nickelodeon's animated series The Legend of Korra (2012–2014). Also was in the NFL fantasy football commercial “Championship”. Early life A Garden State native, Byrne was born in Maplewood, New Jersey, to Emma N. (Ferraro) and Paul I. Byrne Jr., Newsbank.com and was raised in Old Tappan, New Jersey, where he graduated from Northern Valley Regional High School at Old Tappan in 1992.Rohan, Virginia. "Old Tappan's P.J. Byrne co-stars on new CBS series 'Intelligence'", The Record (Bergen County), January 7, 2014. Accessed January 22, 2014. "It's a great time for P.J. Byrne.On the big screen, the actor with roots in Old Tappan can be seen as one of Leonardo DiCaprio's debaucherous crew in Martin Scorsese's The Wolf of Wall Street.... 'Fourth grade all through high school, that was Old Tappan,' says Byrne, whose older sister Courtney was in the same Northern Valley Regional High School at Old Tappan graduating class as Cory Booker." He is of Irish and Italian descent. A graduate of Boston College with a double major in finance and theatre and an M.F.A. from the Theatre School at DePaul University, Byrne was on his way to becoming an investment banker out of college when a drama teacher at BC convinced him to follow his passion for acting. Career Byrne started his career in small roles in such films as Bruce Almighty, Fun with Dick and Jane, Bewitched and Because I Said So. He also had guest roles on television series such as ER, The West Wing, Reno 911! and NCIS before getting a recurring role on The Game. Byrne went on to have more prominent roles in films such as Dinner for Schmucks, Extraordinary Measures, The Campaign and Horrible Bosses. He was cast in one of the main roles in Final Destination 5, which received generally positive reviews and was a commercial success. In addition to his on-screen roles, Byrne provided the voice of Bolin, one of the lead roles in the Nickelodeon series The Legend of Korra, from the show's beginning in 2012 to the show's end in 2014. In 2013, he appeared in the Martin Scorsese directed film The Wolf of Wall Street, which received critical acclaim and was nominated for numerous awards. The next year he starred in the television series Intelligence. Personal life He resides in Los Angeles with his wife, Jaime, who is the district director in Los Angeles and Beverly Hills for health care services and fund-raising for the Muscular Dystrophy Association. Byrne and his wife have one daughter. Filmography Film Television Music videos Video game References External links * * Category:21st-century American male actors Category:1974 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Boston College alumni Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:People from Maplewood, New Jersey Category:People from Old Tappan, New Jersey